The Ronin
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Konoha, the 21st century, after a five-year disappearance Sasuke Uchiha has come back to take over his murdered father's company, Uchiha Incorporated. Konoha is rotten to it's core by crime, and in order to fight it, Sasuke dons a mask, and becomes Ronin, a sword-wielding superhero with an unbreakable taste for justice. Rated M for violence, language, and maybe later chapters.
1. Enter Ronin

**Chapter 1 – The Order**

Greed, greed murdered Sasuke Uchiha's parents, on the dark-side of the world, Sasuke Uchiha tasted greed, and thought he'd conquered it, but greed followed him home.

_Present Day_

In a warehouse along Konoha's river, several thugs were pouring gasoline over the floor of the warehouse, then all of a sudden…

"CRASH"

A man in an orange jump-suit fell through the sky-line, as the thugs turned toward him, they noticed the sword-wounds covering his arms and legs, he looked up at the thugs, and spoke, "Ronin's coming," he then died.

One of the thugs looked up, and saw a man falling toward them. The man was dressed in black boots with a gold seem that ran down the front and back. His pants were black and had Kevlar-padding that covered his muscles and made them bulge out more, there were small lines running all around the bulging pads that were gold. His shirt was the same, it was black and had Kevlar-padding covering his muscles and vital organs, and there were several lines of gold around the padding. His gloves were black, had a fin that went from the bottom of his wrist to about an inch from his elbow. His mask was black, and had a small area that went from the sides of his chin, up his mouth, and came to a point on the bridge of his nose. You couldn't see the color of his eyes because the hood attached to the cape made his eyes seem fully-white.

It was the masked vigilante, Ronin who showed up a few weeks after Sasuke Uchiha, the new boss and son of Fugaku Uchiha: the murdered CEO of Uchiha Incorporated came back from a five-year disappearance.

As soon as Ronin hit the ground, his Katana Samurai sword flashed because of the lights above as it cut the belt off one of the thug's pants, and sent it to the ground.

As the thug looked down, Ronin placed the blunt-side of his sword, against the back of his neck, and flung him in the path of his buddy's fist as it came hurdling toward his face.

As the thug knocked his buddy out, Ronin put his sword away, and delivered a devastating hay-maker against the side of another thug's face, instantly knocking him to the ground.

Ronin's knuckles were steel-plated, and as he delivered a swift blow to the side of the third thug's face, making him lose all connection he had with his conscious.

The final thug came in hard, but before he could land a blow, Ronin grabbed the thug's arm in-between his arm-pit and side, put his hand against the thug's elbow, and yanked it upwards, breaking it at the joint. One punch to the thug's throat was all it took to send him to the ground.

One man came running into the room, but before he could raise his G36C to fire, Ronin raised his fist, and a crossbow appeared on top of his forearm, as he squeezed his hand closed, a small arrow flew from the crossbow, striking the thug in the shoulder, and sending the bullets he fired into a set of propane-tanks next to him.

As the tanks exploded, Ronin contacted his butler, Naruto, "We've got a problem," Ronin said.

"I've alerted the fire-department Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said, "You want me to send in the Zero?"

"Not yet," Ronin said, "Not until I find Garra."

Garra, one of Konoha's brightest minds, but also one of the most devious, he's one of the most vicious neuropsychologists in the world, he uses sand to manipulate his patients, he studies how people react to being buried alive in sand, some say he was even searching for a way to make himself into living sand. He's been poaching Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura Haruno ever since he took one of the patients she was treating out of Konoha Central Receiving Hospital.

Sasuke walked through the halls before coming face-to-face with one of Garra's experiments and two more thugs.

Garra's experiment was a monster made of living sand that couldn't faze through solid objects if something is around his neck, one kink he never fixed.

"You sure we should be standing this close?" one of the thugs asked.

"It doesn't matter," the second said as the monster lunged forward, unable to attack, "He can't bust through these chains, if he did, he'd beat us to a pulp."

Ronin fired one arrow at the chain holding him down, and as it snapped, he lunged forward, attacking both thugs at once.

One he was finished, he jumped out the window, fazed through the fire-escape, and disintegrated on the pavement.

Ronin walked over to the window, and climbed up the fire-escape, quickly arriving at the next floor, where he saw Garra standing in a three-piece suit, in front of several of his patients "Ronin," Garra said, "Fascinating. I'd kill to get a look inside your head, but I've got my subjects to do that."

Garra walked off as several mental patients ran toward Ronin. Ronin nailed on in the face, and that was it, the second grabbed him from behind.

Ronin threw him to the ground, and stomped his boot into the patient's face, knocking him out cold.

The final one ran at Ronin, only to take Ronin's elbow in the face, and that was it.

Ronin ran after Garra, and as he rounded a corner, he took a blast of sand to the face, stunning him.

Ronin shook it off, and ran after Garra who was running away.

As Ronin rounded a corner, his suit caught on fire.

He rounded another corner, and Garra was standing at the end of it, standing completely still.

Ronin pounced at him with his sword raised, only to discover he wasn't there as he flew through a window.

It was greed the greed to take a life, the same greed that turned Sasuke Uchiha into Ronin…


	2. Sasuke's training

**Chapter 2 – Six months ago…**

Sasuke Uchiha's parents were killed by his older brother, Itachi, he was caught by police, but the van that was moving him to a super-max was ambushed by assassins hired by Konoha Mob Boss Carlo Falcone, and he was shot twice in the skull.

Sasuke had a long-standing relationship with Konoha Central Receiving Hospital's intern Sakura Haruno before he confronted Carlo about it, and Carlo in return threatened to kill Sakura, Sasuke's butler and best-friend Naruto, and Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga who was also an intern at Central Receiving at the time.

Sasuke then ran off to the Asia, and spent host of his time in Japan where he was picked up by a small cult known as the Samurai.

For the next four and a half years they trained him to be stealthy, and to be powerful.

His mentor, Kakashi Hatake taught him how to ignore pain, how to absorb it.

On his final day, he decided to test Sasuke on what he learned.

Kakashi met Sasuke at the foot of the temple, "It's time to begin," Kakashi said, "Show me you have the wisdom to be ruthless."

Sasuke sprang up the ladder, and entered the temple, there were three Samurai in the room with their backs turned toward him, Sasuke noticed one of them had a gun, and approached from behind.

Sasuke grabbed the man around the neck, and put a sleeper-hold on him until he lost all form of connection he had with reality.

"Excellent Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Take down the strongest of your enemies first, and the others will cower from the mercy they do not reserve."

Sasuke entered the next room, and Kakashi was standing on the other side of the room where there was a crossbow inside of a glass case.

"Long-range weapons are the simplest to use, a crossbow and some bolts," Kakashi said, "Get them, and I will teach you how to use them."

As Sasuke took a step forward, the floor exploded into a raging inferno, "That's funny," Sasuke said, "Very funny."

Sasuke looked up and small a beam above him, he jumped up, grabbed hold of the beam, and hoisted himself up on it.

He then moved down the beam, and as he reached the far side of the fire, he dropped down in front of Kakashi who held out the crossbow to Sasuke who gripped it in his hands.

"Good work," Kakashi said, "Now I'll show you how to use it."

Sasuke loaded a bolt, and followed Kakashi to a small area of the temple where three Samurai were waiting.

"The three Samurai in the courtyard have been instructed to keep the password to get into the main hall from you," Kakashi said as the entered the balcony, "Do not make your prescience known to them until you become a wraith in their minds. I've left you something in the room, good luck."

"Thank you sensei." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked around to a small wire hanging above the area, jumped on top, and climbed across until he was directly over the center of the courtyard, he aimed the crossbow at a rope holding up a small pile of bricks, and fired.

The bolt severed the rope, and sent the bricks down into the courtyard, "Sasuke did that," one of the Samurai said, "He's crazy!"

"We can take him," another said before Sasuke jumped to the ground behind them.

The three drew their swords, and charged at Sasuke who drew his, and clip one of them across the leg, then knocked him out like a light with one knee to the side of the head.

The second came running at Sasuke, Sasuke deflected the strike, nailed the Samurai on the back of the head with the hilt of the sword, elbowed him in the side of the head, and that's all before he lost all touch with reality.

Sasuke then took the final Samurai's sword across the shoulder, Sasuke countered by slicing the Samurai across the back, then in the legs, and grabbed him around the neck.

Sasuke then dragged the man over a large pit which was eight feet deep, and held the Samurai over it.

"What's the password," Sasuke asked.

"I not telling you shit," the Samurai exclaimed.

Sasuke released the man's leg so he could see the spikes below him, "TELL ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll tell you," the Samurai exclaimed, "It's Look through sand."

"Good man," Sasuke said as he threw the man against another pit, and punched the Samurai in the face.

Sasuke walked up the stairs to the balcony where Kakashi was, "Impressive," Kakashi said as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Good job."

Sasuke walked up to a large bell with a large mallet beside it, Sasuke grabbed the mallet, and smashed it against the bell.

"What's the password?" the Samurai on the other side of the door asked.

"Look through sand," Sasuke said, "Now open the door."

The Samurai opened the door to reveal the main hall, Sasuke and Kakashi entered the room where the Cult's leader, Orochimaru was sitting in his throne.

"Now we begin the final test," Orochimaru said as he raised his hand, calling several Samurai into the room, one was holding an ornate Katana, and the others brought in a large middle-eastern man who was pleading for his life.

"You told me he wouldn't have to go through this," Kakashi said.

"I need to see his commitment," Orochimaru said as he waved Kakashi off, Kakashi was then dragged away by several Samurai.

The Samurai holding the Katana tossed it to Sasuke who caught it by the fin attached to the side of his gauntlet.

As Sasuke removed the blade from the fin, the Samurai walked up to Sasuke holding the man who was pleading for his life.

"You must show your commitment to justice," Orochimaru said, "He is a murderer and a thief, he must not be allowed to live."

"No," Sasuke said as he gripped the sword, "I'm not a killer."

"If you do not kill him, you are not worthy to lead these men into Konoha." Orochimaru said.

"Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"The city is dying," Orochimaru said, "Konoha's wounds are deep and festering, it is only fair that we put it out of its misery. Konoha must be destroyed."

Sasuke grabbed a red-hot branding iron out of a fire-pit, and tossed it into the barrels of gunpowder the Samurai had lying around.

The gunpowder exploded, and blew several of the Samurai away, "YOU FOOL," Orochimaru yelled as he ran up to Sasuke, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke deflected the incoming blow from Orochimaru's sword, and delivered a slash to Orochimaru's side, drawing blood.

Orochimaru felt the cut on his side, and turned around only to have Kakashi break free, and slash him across the back.

"Kakashi," Sasuke exclaimed, "Run, he's mine!"

Kakashi ran toward the retreating Samurai, and started knocking them out.

Orochimaru jumped at Sasuke, getting him across the arm.

Sasuke followed up by slashing low at Orochimaru's legs, sending him to the ground.

Sasuke held the sword at Orochimaru's throat, "Kill me." Orochimaru said.

"I will never kill," Sasuke said, "Not even you," Sasuke raised the sword above his head, and in one slash lobbed Orochimaru's left arm clean off.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as he started bleeding, "Face me like a man," Orochimaru said.

"I already did," Sasuke said, "But luckily for me, you're going to burn to death in a few minutes, and I won't have to deal with you."

Sasuke walked off, and found Kakashi lying face-down on the ground with a sword wound on his chest.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said as he lifted his sensei off the ground.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, "Just go."

"I'm not leaving without you," Sasuke said as he lifted Kakashi onto his side, putting his arm around his shoulders, "Let's go."

Sasuke and Kakashi were passing a window as the explosion sent them flying out it.

Orochimaru and the Samurai, Sasuke thought they were now nothing but ashes.

After walking for a few hours, Sasuke left Kakashi in the hands of the doctors and decided to leave the Land of the Rising Sun, he decided to go home.

Sasuke put in a call to Naruto, and they met on a small runway in Osaka.

Sasuke walked up to the plane, and as the gate lowered, Naruto stepped out the side, followed by Sakura, "Sasuke," Naruto said as he walked up to his life-long friend, and embraced him.

"Good to see you Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled away, and had Sakura jump on him, and shower him with kisses.

"You bastard," Sakura said as tears streamed down her face, "I was worried sick."

"I'm alright," Sasuke said, "We've got a lot to catch up on."

Once they were in the plane heading back to Konoha, Naruto spoke, "Now that you're back in Konoha, I assume you want to get the Uchiha Incorporated back in order?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he looked out the window while Sakura leaned on his shoulder, "I also want to show the people of Konoha that their city doesn't belong to criminals and the corrupt. As a man I can't do that, as Sasuke Uchiha I'm flesh and blood, but as a symbol I can be invincible, I can be forever powerful."

"I left the mansion in good order," Naruto said, "Once we land they'll be people lined up to see you come home."

"The cars?" Sasuke asked.

"All there," Naruto said, "You can take the Ferrari to the company if you want. Just bring it back with a full tank."

Sasuke chuckled as he looked over at Sakura, and kissed her.


	3. Ronin Begins

**Ch. 3 – Ronin Begins**

Naruto wasn't lying, when the plane touched down, and they stepped out, half of Konoha was there cheering Sasuke's welcome back to his home.

Once in the limo, Sasuke saw that Konoha's pain was deep, several stores had closed, and there weren't many cops patrolling the streets.

"Half of Konoha's police force was expelled," Naruto said as he saw Sasuke looking out the window, "Konoha's Chief of Police, Jiraiya has expelled half his cops because they're corrupt, he's received constant death-threats, but he refuses to hire corruptible people."

"Jiraiya's the Chief of Police?" Sasuke asked.

"Get with the time buddy," Naruto said, "He found the old Chief of Police was corrupt, and was instantly promoted."

"He's a good cop," Sasuke said, "He still dealing with being forty five and half a twenty-two year old girlfriend?"

"Yep," Sakura said as she leaned against Sasuke, "He's still very creepy."

Sasuke saw the Uchiha Incorporated building at the end of the street with an army of reporters lined up outside.

Once the limo pulled up in front of the building, and Sasuke stepped out, the reporters started shooting pictures.

After Sakura and Naruto stepped out, the three entered the building where they were greeted by the company's board members.

"Sasuke," Head Board Member Shino said as he walked up to his friend, and shook his hand, "Welcome back."

"I assume my office is in the same order?" Sasuke asked.

"Just the way you left it," Shino said, "Welcome back?"

After taking the executive elevator up to Sasuke's office, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto found the place very clean.

The office was large, the window to his left overlooked Konoha, the fireplace against the south wall was still operable, his desk was freshly dusted, and the couch next to the fireplace was still a solid white leather.

After the office, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went straight to the Uchiha mansion, which was still in good shape.

The mansion was modeled after the X-Men mansion, but there was one difference, there was a small cave below the mansion.

Sasuke's room was exactly the same as he left it, and as he was taking a shower that night, he decided that since Uchiha Incorporated is a defense contracting company, he instantly knew the place to get his equipment.

The next morning, he went down to the engineering department of Uchiha Incorporated where the company's chief engineer, Rock Lee was.

After Sasuke told Lee what he wanted, Lee put it into the computer, "Defense Projects, weapons," Lee said as he turned toward Sasuke, "All prototypes on every level are not in production, not for civilian or military."

"Good," Sasuke said, "What've we got?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," Lee said, "All this stuff is yours anyways."

Lee took Sasuke to a small suitcase, and opened it, the sleeve of his five thousand dollar tuxedo flexing as he opened the box, revealing a gold belt and a small gun.

"Gold-titanium and Kevlar bi-weave belt," Lee said as he touched the belt, "Six pouches, three on each side, can carry up to forty pounds each," he then placed his hand on the gun, "Magnetic grappling gun with four different attachments."

Sasuke closed the suitcase, and followed Lee further into the lab, and then came up to a large filing cabinet, "Here we are," Lee said as he opened the cabinet, and revealed a ribbed-Kevlar suit, "Kevlar outer-coating with titanium filling," Lee tapped his knuckles against the suit, "Very sturdy."

"How strong?" Sasuke asked.

"This sucker will stop up to a 30-06." Lee said.

"Nice, M1 Garand ammo," Sasuke said as he ran his fingers along the ribbed area, "Can small areas of the gold-titanium be applied to the space?"

"Yes," Lee said, "I can have it delivered to your mansion by this evening."

"Good." Sasuke said.

"By the way," Lee said, "What's your interest in this suit?"

"Rich guy like myself," Sasuke said, "Might need something bulletproof."

"Indeed," Lee said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Sasuke said as he saw an interesting vehicle out of the corner of his eye and looked toward it, "What's that?"

"That," Lee said as he walked up to the car that was covered by a black tarp, and pulled it off revealing a Mclaren X-1 with some interesting modifications, "It's the X-1, specially modified for billionaires who are being threatened by heavily-armed men," Lee tapped on the hood, "Bullet-proof alloy, bullet-proof windscreen, shock-absorbing suspension, and…" Lee grabbed a 9x19mm Sig Sauer P226 pistol, and fired into the tire which re-inflated in an instant.

"Nice," Sasuke said, "What else?"

"On the throttle there," Lee said as he pointed into the cabin, "You lift up the small metal knob, and there's a red button, you hit that, and this thing leaps forward like a rocket."

"Nice," Sasuke said, "Leather seat, power steering, automatic transmission, I like it."

"It's yours," Lee said, "I'll have it delivered along with everything else."

"Thank you my old friend," Sasuke said as he slapped Lee on the shoulder.

That night in the cave underneath the mansion, Sasuke and Naruto were taking Sasuke's father's old elevator down into the cave to his father's old workshop, "Nice place," Naruto said, "Your father and my father used to come down here all the time to work," Sasuke pulled a layer of plastic wrap off of the computer his father made.

Sasuke was dressed in his suit shoes, his black suit pants, and a long-sleeve white shirt.

The computer was more advanced than anything you'd find in Konoha, it can even connect to the Konoha PD computers and they'd never know it.

Sasuke walked over to the generator, pulled the cord which started the first generator. He started the second generator by pulling the lever attached to the side of the fuse-box. And he finally started the third generator by turning the power knob on the computer console.

As the cave flooded with lights, Sasuke looked at the water-fall, "This'll do," Sasuke said.

"You trying to be a superhero, you're going to need a name," Naruto said, "What'll it be?"

"Ronin," Sasuke said as he looked back at Naruto, "It'll be Ronin."

"And what'll this be called?" Naruto asked.

"The Dojo," Sasuke said, "Let's set this place up."

Sasuke and Naruto had Sasuke's swords that he got in Japan hung on the wall, had several glass cases set up, and had gotten the bridge halfway done when Lee delivered the armor, and the Mclaren.

Sasuke still had the fined gauntlets from the Samurai stronghold in Japan.

Sasuke applied a strip of gold-titanium to the rim of the gauntlets and painted it black. He then covered the gold-titanium parts of the ribbed-Kevlar suit, and spray-painted the rest solid black.

That night, Jiraiya was in his office, thinking about ways to take down Falcone when the lights went off, and a sharp blade was held to the back of his head.

"Don't turn around," Sasuke whispered, disguising his voice, "You're a good cop. Why can't anyone get Falcone?"

"He's made the right kind of friends," Jiraiya said, "Friends in high places."

"What'll it take to bring him down?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone scarier than him," Jiraiya said, "But that kind of man's nowhere to be found."

"Wrong," Sasuke said, "You're talking to him."

"You're just one man." Jiraiya said.

"Now we're two," Sasuke said as he disappeared.

"We," Jiraiya asked, he then turned around, and the man was gone.

A few hours later, back at the Uchiha Estate, Sasuke and Naruto were coming up with a plan to make a mask out of carbon-fiber. The mask would be designed after Black Panther's, but would not include the cat-like ears. The hood that would go over the mask would be made out of a special fabric that would bend when a magnetic-current was put through it.

The carbon-fiber arrived the next day, and Lee delivered several pieces of gold-titanium which Sasuke transformed into the outline of a mouth and nose guard which he embedded into the mask.

That night, he was on the rooftop of Falcone's office, and listened in on a conversation Falcone was having with corrupt DEA Operative David Menendez.

"I need you down at the docks," Falcone said as he slid a glass of whiskey over to David, "Tomorrow night."

"What you got going on?" David asked.

"Small-time operation," Falcone said, "That girl down at Central Receiving, Sakura, now that her boyfriend is back we don't need to come after her."

"Why's that?" David asked.

"Because I know Sasuke," Falcone said, "He's in love with the pink-haired bitch, and I gave him a firm warning that if he were to do anything, I'd kill her."

"Seems fair," David said, "But we don't know where he's been for the past five years, he could have received military training, now that he's back, he's more dangerous than ever."

"Bullshit," Falcone said, "He's just a goodie-two-shoes billionaire."

"Maybe you're right," David said as he picked up the glass, and held it out to Falcone, "I'll be there."

Sasuke hid the transmitter attached to his ear underneath the hood he was wearing, and made plans to go after Falcone that night.

The next night, Falcone and David pulled up to the docks where Falcone's thugs were packing up packets of heroin which were being smuggled in bags of sand.

David walked over to the thugs, and opened a small bag of sand, reached his hand into the bag, and pulled out a small package of heroin, "What's this," David asked some of Falcone's thugs, "Get back to work."

David got back in the car with Falcone, "Packing heroin inside bags of sand," he asked, "That's already been done."

"That's why I own the shipping port," Falcone said, "The bags of sand goes to my guy at San Fergana. He runs experiments on how people react to being buried alive in glass coffins."

"Why'd you support that?" David asked.

"It's good for business if you support a doctor," Falcone said, "Don't consort with scary people."

Somewhere off in another section of the docks, one of the thugs was working when he heard a small clang, he pulled out his pistol, and went to investigate.

As soon as he stepped out from behind a corner, he was grabbed, and yanked into the darkness.

"John," one of the thugs asked, "John?"

The lights over the thug exploded, and a single arrow fell to the ground, as the thug picked it up, he looked upwards, and something large and black dropped down on top of him. He screamed so loud that Falcone and David heard him.

"Wait here," David said as he walked off, only to find two of Falcone's thugs lying on the ground, out like a light.

David ran back to Falcone's limo, and told him to bail.

That was right before there was another scream, and David walked away.

Off in another area in the docks, the same man that knocked out the first two thugs dropped down inside of a group of Falcone's thugs, pulled out a Katana that bared a striking resemblance to a sword that a Samurai handed a certain billionaire in the mountains of an island in Japan over a week ago.

Falcone walked into the docks only to find someone dressed from head to foot in black with several gold pieces carrying a sword cutting his men's legs, and knocking them out.

Falcone ran back to his limo, only to find his chauffeur knocked out cold.

The man dressed in black slashed the final thug across the shin, sending him to the ground, a quick slash to the arm, and a boot to the face was all it took to send the thug to the ground, completely unconscious.

Falcone pulled out a MAC-10 SMG, checked the magazine, and looked around his limo, "What the fuck are you?" Falcone asked.

Two arms with gold rings around the wrists, and the ends of a pair of black rubber gloves with fins sticking out of the bracers smashed through the glass of the sunroof, and pulled him through it.

Falcone was then held an inch away from his attacker's face, and saw a man dressed completely in black with white eyes, a black mask with a gold rim around where the nose, jaw, and mouth were supposed to be, and the hood on his head made seeing the back of his head impossible.

"I'm Ronin," Sasuke said as he saw the fear build in Falcone's face.

Sasuke reared his fist back, and smashed it into Falcone's face.

Sasuke raised his hand, drawing some attention from the homeless crowd surrounding the limo, and a line shot out of another crossbow mounted to his wrist, and he was lifted into the air, carrying Falcone with him.

Within the hour, the KPD had set up a crime-scene, and had everything they needed to bust Falcone and the powerful friends he made.

They found Falcone alive, hanging by his wrists from a crane via handcuffs, and he had a small Katana-shaped knife hanging from a chain around his neck, and there was a note hanging from his shoes, Jiraiya took the note, and read.

"I told you I was scarier than him, Police Chief Jiraiya," the note read, "That little sword hanging around his neck is my calling card, Singed _Ronin_.

"What does it say chief?" Police Sergeant Adam Dunbar asked.

"Seems Konoha finally has a savior," Jiraiya said as he folded the paper, and placed it inside his jacket, "Cut him down, call the mayor, and tell him we've got a superhero on the loose."


	4. New Day

**Part 4 – Recon**

The following day after the police found Falcone alive, Sasuke was asleep in his room when Naruto pulled the curtain aside.

"Why so early?" Sasuke asked.

"Early," Naruto asked as he set some food in front of Sasuke, "It's half an hour past noon."

Sasuke turned on the news, and saw the story about the police catching Falcone, Sasuke smiled as he sat back in his bed.

After eating, Sasuke got dressed, and walked into the main hallway to find Sakura waiting for him.

"Hello," Sasuke said, "What're you doing here? Besides it being your birthday?"

"You remembered." Sakura said.

"How could I forget my girlfriend's birthday," Sasuke asked, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I have a few things in mind." Sakura said.

Half an hour later…

Two children were kicking the soccer ball around in the alley when they heard a splash, they turned around, and saw a tall, muscular male dressed in a pair of black running shoes, track pants, and a tight-fitting tank-top.

He was following a shorter female wearing white running shoes, grey running pants, and a grey tee-shirt.

The two leapt over the children, onto a dumpster, and then onto a fire-escape they quickly ran up.

Once on the rooftop, Sasuke and Sakura took off toward one of the opposite buildings, as they did, Sasuke did a quick leap over one of the building's exhaust vents, and then used his hands to flip over the lip of the building as Sakura rolled onto the building next to him.

Following the jump, Sasuke and Sakura ran to the opposite end of the building, and walked over to the edge to momentarily catch their breath before seeing Uchiha Tower.

"Race you to the Penthouse?" Sakura asked.

"First one there has to divulge a secret." Sasuke said.

In order to get up to the area they could free-climb they had to steal a window-washer's platform, once they got to the fifty-fourth floor which was the start of the building's crown.

Sakura started as Sasuke did, and as she reached the top window of the sixtieth floor she lost sight of him.

The remaining ten floors were no sweat, and as she scaled the last floor, she saw the door was already open, but Sasuke was standing next to the door, "What's going…" before Sakura could say anything else, Sasuke pushed her against the wall, and covered her mouth with his hand, inside his office was a man dressed like the assassin Castel from Jason Borne who attacked Borne in his Paris Apartment.

Sasuke signaled Sakura to stay there, and he snuck into his office.

The man heard Sasuke enter, and turned around swiftly with a knife in his hand.

Sasuke jolted back and took a fighting stance as the man charged at him, Sasuke jolted to the side, grabbed the man's arm, and in one bound he threw the man into the vending machine he kept in his office, as he landed against it, he lost his knife, but that wasn't enough, Sasuke planted his shoe into the man's chest, shattering the front of the machine, and surly breaking some ribs.

As the man grabbed his chest, and turned around, Sakura came in, and nailed the man across the jaw with a jump kick.

The man jolted upwards as Sasuke planted his foot into the man's stomach which brought him to a bend, and all it took for Sakura was to jump on top of the man's back, bringing him to the ground.

If that wasn't enough, all it took to end the fight was a kick to the face from Sasuke's shoe.

"Nice," Sasuke said as he high-fived Sakura, and hugged her.

"Thanks," Sakura said as Security rushed in.

"Hey boys," Sasuke said, "Take him away, and make sure you get who he's working for."

"Yes sir." Neji, head of Uchiha Enterprises Security said.

Following security taking the thug away, Sasuke looked at the papers the thug was looking over, "What was he looking for?" Sakura asked.

"It was a file on the funding for the PTSD treatment you preformed on the former Army Sergeant Kankurō Sands a few weeks ago," Sasuke said as he held up a picture of Kankurō in his Army uniform, "You prescribed time away from the city, for a month at least."

"Yes," Sakura said, "What could they want with him? He's a patrol cop now."

"Maybe he got too close to something someone wanted to keep quiet." Sasuke said.

"He did boss," Neji said as he entered, he had several cuts on his hands, and some blood underneath his nails, "We just finished talking to our Cosplaying friend. Turns out he's an ex-DEA agent who worked with David Menendez."

"That asshole," Sasuke asked, "Douche bag is the single dirtiest piece of garbage you'd ever lay eyes on. Just shaking hands with the guy you'd feel like you'd have to bleach your own hand to get the filth off."

"Well he's going after the street cop Kankurō Sands," Neji said, "From what he told us, David knows where he is, and he's going to be drilling him for information he found on Falcone's new shipment."

"You know what to do." Sasuke said.

"Yes sir." Neji said as he left.

"Alright," Sakura said as she walked up to Sasuke, and looped her arms around his waist, "Now where were we?"

"I think I know," Sasuke reached back to the statue he had made portraying himself as a Spartan hero and Sakura as a princess being carried by him, a small quarter-twist of the statue, and a small area opened in the wall.

Inside was a full bathroom with a dark blue tile shower.

Sasuke stepped inside, and motioned Sakura inside.

Three minutes later, a pile of sweaty clothes lined the floor of the room in front of the shower.

Sasuke and Sakura were making out heavily as the water washed over their bodies, "So," Sasuke said as he went after Sakura's neck, "Want do you want to tell me?"

"What are you talking about," Sakura asked as she wrapped her arm around Sasuke's neck.

"I won the race," Sasuke said as he went to Sakura's collarbone.

"Oh right," Sakura said, "I wanted to tell you about the Ronin."

Sasuke pulled back from Sakura, "What do you know about Ronin?" He asked.

"Come on Sasuke I'm not stupid," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's chest, "I heard that talk you had with Naruto on the plane back to Konoha. And going after Falcone? You talked about that before you disappeared."

Sasuke lowered his head, "What do you want to ask me about?" Sasuke asked.

"If you needed help." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at Sakura's apartment, and saw Sakura had acquired a few new things, and half her apartment looked like it was a free-running gym.

Sakura walked up to a large picture of her and Sasuke, she pressed on one of the corners, and an entire section of the wall opened, inside was a small command-center.

As Sasuke entered, he saw that Sakura had pictures of him in Japan along with the people Falcone was in contact with, corrupt DEA agent Menendez, Dr. Garra Sand, practicing psychologist at Konoha Central Hospital.

Along the left wall were several pairs of Kamas, and on the right which captured Sasuke's eyes was a cat-suit with a ribbed-Kevlar chest plate that was painted in a cheetah-style pattern with a full-face mask that had cat-like ears.

"What the hell am I looking at here Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"My command center," Sakura said as she held out a piece of paper to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the paper, it was a newsprint: _The Cheetah Strikes Again_.

"The Cheetah," Sasuke said, "You've been attacking Falcone's operations. That's why he was after you."

"You're just now realizing that?" Sakura asked.

"I knew there was something else going on," Sasuke said as he held out the piece of paper to Sakura, "What else have you been doing?"

"I was there the night you took down Falcone," Sakura said as she picked up one of her Kamas, "I was going to threaten him into leaving the hospital alone."

"Indeed," Sasuke said as he took the Kama from Sakura's hand, "Nicely made, if do say so myself. Titanium-blades, magnetic-grips, and the hook on the end."

"The hook's for climbing," Sakura said, "Most buildings in the town don't have metal-sides so climbing some of them is hard."

"What have you been doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Trying to do what you did," Sakura said, "I want to protect Konoha," she walked up to Sasuke, and placed her hand on his chest, "Every hero needs a second. Why can't Ronin's be The Cheetah?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said as he set the Kama down, "I took up the mask to protect those that Falcone threatened: you, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Sai…"

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she pulled herself flush against her boyfriend, and cuddled him like a cat.

"Fine," Sasuke said, "Two conditions."

"What?" Sakura asked as she pulled back.

"I'm in charge," Sasuke said as he pointed the Kama at Sakura, "You do what I say. And above all, tonight when we go after Menendez, refer to me only as Ronin."

"You'll let me go with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but the other condition," Sasuke said as he tapped the Kama against Sakura's shoulder, and then flipped the Kama around to hand it to Sakura, "No killing. We capture, we don't kill."

"Ok," Sakura said, "Where to?"

"Meet me at the mansion just before midnight," Sasuke said, "Come alone."

Sakura pulled into Sasuke's garage at the Uchiha Mansion in her brand-new 2016 Porsche GT2 RS.

Sasuke had several cars in his garage he collected over the years, a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 428 Cobra Jet he had restored to look like his first car which his father bought for him at 5 years old and restored with him until he was sixteen, two years before his parents' murder.

A 2015 Porsche 918 painted bright red with beige leather interior.

Among the others was his prized possession: a 1939 Ford Roadster his father bought and had restored and modernized when he took over Uchiha Enterprises, it was the last car his father ever owned.

As Sakura entered the garage, she saw Sasuke waiting for her.

"Where to?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me," Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand, and led her to his study.

Sasuke walked over to the bust of his father, pushed it to the side, and pressed a small button on the side.

After the wall opened, Sasuke stepped inside, and ushered Sakura in behind him.

As the door closed, Sakura felt Sasuke loop an arm around her waist, the other went above his head which grabbed a large lever.

After pulling the latch, the floor dropped out from underneath their feet, Sakura felt the floor drop, threw her arms around Sasuke, and held on as tight as she could, almost as tight as she was squeezing her eyes.

"Hang on," Sasuke said as they fell so fast Sakura could feel her hair being lifted by the speed, but then a small jerk caused her hair to slap against her back, "You can look now."

Sakura opened on eye to see Sasuke had let go of the latch, and he was standing on a large padded surface.

Sakura let go, and looked up at where they came from, "How?" Sakura asked.

"The cave is about six stories underneath the manor," Sasuke said as he opened the door, and led Sakura into the Dojo just before he turned on the lights.

Sakura looked around at Sasuke's lair, "What is this?" Sakura asked.

"Welcome to the Dojo," Sasuke said, "My lair."

"The lair of the Ronin," Sakura said as she walked up to the capsule containing Sasuke's suit.

"I wouldn't do that," Sasuke said as Sakura reached up to the glass while he was working on the computer.

Sakura then realized that the light in the capsule was a very, very light blue, almost white, but an almost aqua blue glow was coming from the glass, "Electric current," Sakura said, "Very clever."

"If that doesn't work, there's about seventeen other security measures in place," Sasuke said as he typed away at his computer.

"What are you doing," Sakura asked as she walked up to Sasuke.

"Finding Menendez," Sasuke said as he accessed the cameras, "All cameras in Konoha are made by Uchiha Security. Before he died, my father installed a back door into the system. I used it to track down Falcone's thugs after they gunned down my brother, and to track Falcone to the docks."

"You can find him?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I can find him," Sasuke said as he hit a few more buttons, "And there he is. 925 North Nine Tail Drive."

"The reconstruction zone." Sakura said.

"It's also the former home of the DEA's Project Containment." Sasuke said.

"Containment?" Sakura asked.

"Containment was a DEA project to find a place to interrogate subjects the agency classified as 'Extremely Dangerous'," Sasuke said, "More specifically, terrorists, serial killers, and mass murderers."

"Any blueprints?" Sakura asked.

"Allow me to help," Naruto said as he walked up to the console, and typed in a few commands, "Here you are."

Naruto ushered them toward a large table where a 3-D blueprint of the building appeared, "Damn thing's got more security cameras than Fort Knox," Sasuke said, "But it seems there's one corridor that's unprotected," he pointed at one area of the building, "Right there, where the Tram-car used to run. Once we're over that gap, it's a straight run at the one structural weakness in the building," a large rectangular chute that ran up the center of the building which ran all the way to the roof, "There's still one area that isn't covered by cameras," the top level appeared, "The observation platform on the top floor. If he's going there to interrogate someone, that's where he would go to be undisturbed."

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"It's what I would do." Sasuke said.

"The only way to discreetly access the tram is from the next building," Sakura said, "That's an office building formerly owned by Falcone."

"Without Falcone it's just an office building," Sasuke said, "No doubt a few thugs are still there."

"What about security?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing we can't handle." Sasuke said.

"How do we get in?" Sakura asked.

"I think I know a way," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto, "Is the Zero ready?"

"What do you think," Naruto asked as he walked over to the railing, and threw a power switch.

Resting on the platform was a large vehicle shaped like a 1964 GM-X Stiletto (Concept) save there were no tires the entire vehicle was about two feet longer, and it apparently had been wrapped in a gold-chrome covering, and spray painted a glossy midnight black.

"Very beautiful," Sakura said as she walked across a catwalk to the Zero which spawned two laser-lamp style headlamps, "So why the Zero?"

It was the name of the fastest plane in Japan during World War 2," Sasuke said, "Plus I just thought it was catchier than the 'Ronin Mobile'."

"So what is she?" Sakura asked.

"She's made of the composite body-shape of a 1964 GM-X Stiletto but made of a composite material of hand-hammered titanium making it super-light, but it means she's also super-durable," Sasuke said, "I have this thing armed with four full-auto grenade launchers, and two full-auto fifty caliber machine guns. It's got seating for four people. The onboard computer has the same operating capacity the one here does."

"What else does this thing do?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke said, "Let's suit up," Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Naruto, stay here, and monitor the situation."

"You got it bro." Naruto said.

Ten minutes later…

Sasuke and Sakura came walking out of the shadows, Sasuke's cape flowing behind him, and his mask in his hand, Sakura's Kamas hanging from her hips, and her mask half open.

"You two look like the ultimate crime-fighting couple," Naruto said, "Good luck bro."

"Keep us on point Naruto." Sasuke said.

"You got it." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura climbed into the Zero, and put on their masks.

Sasuke managed to get his mask on his face before Sakura could give him a kiss on the cheek, "What was that for," Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura.

"For luck," Sakura said as she secured her mask in place, "And to thank you for bringing me along."

Sasuke chuckled, "Ready Cheetah?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Ronin." Sakura said.

"Ok then," Sasuke said as the Zero rose into the air, "Hang on."

"Wait a second," Sakura said, "You said we'd have to take the tram from the adjacent building. How are you going to park this thing?"

"Very simply," Sasuke said as he aimed the Zero toward a pool below the gate, and hit a button above his head which caused the pool to be lit up, and a small set of lights appeared that went toward the north, Sasuke then gripped the accelerator, and pushed it forward.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Hang on," Sasuke said as he tapped another button over his head, as he touched it, the engines died, but as Sakura looked back they were replaced with propellers, and the wings folded inwards.

As the Zero hit the water, Sasuke pulled up on the wheel, the Zero floated upwards, and took off.

"It's a submarine too?" Sakura asked.

"A Plane, a sub, and a boat," Sasuke said, "All one hundred percent at my disposal."

"Genius," Sakura said as she kicked her feet up on the dash, "So how are we going to get inside?"

"There's an abandoned sub-base underneath the building," Sasuke said, "Decommissioned after the Cold War, but the city kept it open so the general public could tour it, good business."

"Won't they leave the gate closed?" Sakura asked.

"Not a problem." Sasuke said.

_Guess what happens next…_


	5. Menendez Takedown

**Part 5 – Menendez Takedown.**

Thirty minutes after leaving Uchiha Manor…

Traveling through the small rivers that ran through Konoha, Sasuke had Bobby Darin's 'Beyond the Sea' playing.

"Beyond the Sea," Sakura asked as she awoke from her short 'cat-nap', and looked over at Sasuke, "Tell me where's your girl standing on golden sands?"

"I've found her," Sasuke said as he maneuvered the Zero through the canals, "And she's not standing on golden sands… She's sitting on a Corinthian leather seat right next to me wearing a cat-suit with a cheetah paintjob."

"Ronin," Sakura said, "That has to be the most romantic thing you've said to me since the beginning of our partnership."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as the destination alarm came over their speech, "Coming up on Falcone's office," Sasuke reached up to a few buttons on the ceiling of the, then pulled back on the wheel, "Let's do this," the Zero turned sideways toward the closed dock, Sasuke then pointed at the computer in front of Sakura, "Use that, you should be able to access the gate."

Sakura turned on the computer which showed the entire city of Konoha, she entered the coordinates for Falcone's office building, and as it came up, controls for the sub-gate appeared on the screen, "I'm in." Sakura said.

"Raise the gate." Sasuke said.

Sakura hit a few buttons, and the gate started to rise, Sasuke drove the Zero inside the gate, as they were entering, some of Falcone's thugs were waiting, carrying full-auto guns, which caused the weapon detector to show on the Zero's dashboard.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"They've got guns," Sasuke said as he powered down the zero which shut off the lights, and lowered the Zero onto the floor, "Some of Falcone's thugs."

"How do we deal with them?" Sakura asked.

"Very simply," Sasuke said as he touched a single button on the center-console which glowed red under his finger.

"Weapons' ready," the voice inside the Zero's computer said.

"Zero," Sasuke said, "Scan."

The Zero scanned the inside of the dock, "Four individuals," the Zero said, "All members of the Falcone gang, all armed, and armored with type 4A ballistic vests."

"Zero," Sasuke said, "Give me the weapon specs."

An image came up on the computer screen that was located right below where the radio would be on your own car showing an M4 Carbine, "Weapon Specifications," the Zero said, "Fully-automatic M4 Colt assault rifles, caliber 5.56, thirty round magazines, and MARS M1 x2 red-dot sights."

"Computer," Sasuke said, "Execute crowd-suppression maneuver six, 40 milliliters, curated shots."

"At once sir." The Zero said.

"What's maneuver six?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke said as he looked over his shoulder at the side of the Zero as a small double-barreled turret-like weapon came out of both sides, and targeted the thugs.

"Targets acquired." The Zero said.

"Fire." Sasuke said.

There was the sound of compressed air exploding underwater, and the water-distorted outlines of the thugs seized up for one second, and then fell completely limp against the wall.

"Ronin you didn't." Sakura said.

"Of course I didn't." Sasuke said as he hit the _rise_ button above his head

The ballast tanks emptied which caused the Zero to surface, once they breached the water, the top of the Zero opened like the canopy of a military airplane, Sasuke stepped out first, and held his hand out to Sakura who accepted it.

Once they jumped onto the dock, Sakura saw that Sasuke had ordered the Zero to shoot sleeping darts into the Falcone thugs' necks.

"Sleeping darts," Sakura said as she removed one of the darts, "Nice."

"Careful," Sasuke said as he pointed at the tip Sakura was about to touch, "That's halothane mixed with ginseng, one scratch, and you're out for hours. This boys got enough of a dose to be unconscious for at most twelve hours."

Sakura tossed the syringe aside, and continued with Sasuke up to the entrance to the parking garage.

Sasuke tapped against the lock, and shook his head, "They always keep the doors in places like this locked," he said before he reached into his belt, and pulled out a small device that looked like a taser with a gold light on the sides, "Not a problem," Sasuke put the small prongs on the tip of the device on the lock, and hit the button on the side, a small buzz came from the lock, and when Sasuke removed the device, the inside of the lock came out.

"How'd you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Electric sonic pulse," Sasuke said as he held up the device which still had the lock on the end, "Send a strong enough current through, you can disable any lock," Sasuke put the lock aside, reached his finger into lock mechanism, and with a simple ninety degree twist, the door came open.

"Neat trick," Sakura said as Sasuke opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as they scrambled into cover as a single car approached, Sasuke peered around the corner to see a man about six foot two step out, in his hand was a Webley Mk VI revolver with a knife.

"Oh shit," Sasuke whispered before turning to Sakura, "One of Menendez's men… The Blade Shooter."

"That son of a bitch is here," Sakura asked, "I've been after him for a few months."

"Now we have him," Sasuke said as he looked back at Blade Shooter as the car that brought him there drove away, "He's just guarding the door. You got your Kamas?"

"Yep." Sakura said.

"Follow my lead." Sasuke said.

Two minutes later…

"Hello," a voice said to Blade Shooter's seven o'clock, Blade turned around to see the Ronin approaching.

"Don't move," Blade said as he aimed his Webley at Sasuke, "What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that," Sakura said as she walked up behind Blade, and placed the blades of her Kamas against Blade's throat, "Now drop 'em."

"The Ronin and the Cheetah," Blade said as he dropped his Webley, "You fucking each other?"

Sasuke placed the tip of his sword against Blade's neck, "Never talk about a man's partner like that," Sasuke said as he drew an 'R' into Blade's neck with his sword, "Where's Menendez?"

"Who?" Blade asked.

"Don't fuck with us," Sakura said as she simply ran her blades over Blade's hair, and shaved him completely bald.

"Are you going to tell us where Menendez is," Sasuke asked, "Or do I have to leave you alone with her?"

"He's on the top floor of the adjacent building," Blade said, "You'll never get to him, this place is heavily guarded by security cameras. And once they discover I'm dead, they'll evacuate Menendez."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura flipped the Kamas around, and struck Blade on both temples with the blunt ends of her weapons.

"Nice," Sasuke said as he leaned down, and pressed into Blade's temple and the center of his forehead for thirty seconds before letting go, "Let's move."

"What was that," Sakura asked as she and Sasuke walked up to the door only to find it locked.

Sakura then raised her Kama to break the glass before Sasuke's hand took it from hers', "Don't you know the first thing about breaking into a gangster's building," Sasuke asked as he slid the Kama back into the loop on Sakura's belt then hit the intercom button retrieving a small cylindrical device on his belt.

"Security Team One here," the man on the intercom said.

"This is William," Sasuke exclaimed over the line before activating the device, and giving it a toss, "We're under fire here! Blade's been hit," the device went off sending the sound of gun fire in every direction, and then an explosion, "Oh shit, they just took out Javier! Send back up!"

"We're on our way." The security leader said.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"You have a ventilator in that mask right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "But why…" Sakura then looked back at the device Sasuke tossed which started venting some kind of white gas, "Nerve gas?"

"Sleeping," Sasuke said, "Six hours, just like the guards in the docks."

Two minutes later, the security team walked outside, and as they did, they didn't notice Sasuke and Sakura slip by them before Sasuke stopped the elevator from closing, and after Sasuke shut the door.

As they turned around the Nerve gas took complete effect, and they were on the ground by the time Sasuke and Sakura reached the tenth floor.

"Nice gadget." Sakura said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "I keep two on hand at all times."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Twenty sixth floor." Sasuke said.

"But the tram is on the thirty second." Sakura said.

"I know," Sasuke said as he raised the safety-cover on the emergency-button, one tap stopped the elevator in its tracks, then reached up, punched the light out of the roof, and then climbed up, and undid the safety hatch, "Follow me."

Sakura climbed upwards as Sasuke held a hand to her which she accepted.

Once Sakura was right next to Sasuke, Sasuke's hand went upwards above his hand, and a small crossbow was resting on the underside of his forearm, before Sakura could ask, Sasuke seized her around the waist, brought her against his chest, and gripped the hand above his head as tight as he could, sending an arrow up six floors which was attached to a cable.

One second later Sasuke and Sakura zipped up to the thirty second floor, "Mind the door my love." Sasuke said.

Sakura worked her fingers into the gaps in the door, and pushed the doors open.

Sasuke and Sakura entered the thirty second floor, as they approached a small section in the hallway, Sasuke stopped Sakura, "What?" Sakura asked.

"Look," Sasuke said as he pointed at the wall, then moved to point to the other wall, Sasuke knelt down to the wall, and pulled out a can of laser-revealer spray, after coating the area between the two walls, Sasuke had revealed a laser-wire, "I knew it. Trip-laser, only one though," Sasuke went under, and ushered Sakura over.

Once over Sasuke noticed a section in the wall that stuck out a little, "This must be what the laser is for," Sasuke said before pressing two fingers to his earpiece, "Base come in."

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked.

"Check in the construction logs from the moment Falcone bought this place," Sasuke said, "See if there's anything big and heavy he had installed in the wall on the thirty second floor."

"Checking," Naruto said, "Got something, right after he bought the building, Falcone purchased something from Uchiha Enterprises Arms Manufacturing. Contents unknown, but the contents all weighed in at 16.00 kilograms/35.27 pounds."

"A UEAM CG-6." Sasuke said.

"A minigun?" Naruto asked.

"How'd you know that?" Sakura asked.

"There's only one thing that can weight that much and can fit into a wall," Sasuke said, "A receipt from UEAM plus 35.27 pounds plus a wall about two feet deep equals a minigun."

"And that trip-wire sets it off," Sakura asked before a voice came from the other side of a door to the left of them.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the door, Sasuke reached into his belt, and pulled out a snake-camera, after sliding it under the door, Sasuke and Sakura saw five men inside, one carrying a Mac-10, two with knives, one with a crowbar, the other completely unarmed.

"I have an idea," Sasuke said as he put the snake-cam away, then walked over to the laser-wire, drawing his sword on the way over.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You have something to get us up there?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to a vent on the ceiling.

"Yes," Sakura said as she pulled out a grappling gun as Sasuke swung her sword downwards, and tripped the laser.

Sakura froze for a second, what snapped her out of it was Sasuke snatching the grappling gun from her hand, pulling her against his chest, raised the grappling-hook above his head, and pulling the trigger.

They were ten feet off the ground by the time the minigun came out of the wall, and started pepper-boxing the wall with 7.62mm rounds.

After the bullets died, Sasuke and Sakura looked down to see the thug carrying the Mac-10 came out holding the SMG, then shut the door.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and nodded, she knew exactly what he had in mind.

Once the thug was directly underneath them, Sakura dropped down to grab hold of Sasuke's ankles, knocked the gun out of the thug's hand, then grabbed the thug around the neck with her legs, and strangled him until he fell unconscious.

Once the man fell asleep, Sasuke dropped down onto the floor, and handed Sakura back her grappling gun before reaching down, and pressed on the thug's temple and the center of his forehead for thirty seconds before letting go.

Following that, Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the door to the security office, and Sasuke kicked the door in which surprised the thugs who dropped their items.

"It's the Ronin!" One said.

"And that Cheetah bitch!" The other said.

Before he could say another word, a heavy hand grabbed him by the face, and slammed him head-long into the glass overlooking the street, "Never talk to a woman that way." Sasuke said.

One of the thugs reached down to pick up his knife, but before he could, Sakura's high-heel boot took him completely out.

As the final went to sock Sakura, Sasuke seized his hand, and slammed him face-first into the table, "You know who I am?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the Ronin." The thug said.

"And her?" Sasuke asked.

"The Cheetah," The thug said, "How long have you and that bitch been fucking each other?"

Sasuke grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and arm, and threw him across the console which knocked all of the computers over.

"Never talk about a woman like that!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"She's a woman," The thug asked, Sasuke picked up a broken keyboard, and smashed the thug across the face with it, pieces of teeth and drops of blood came out of the thug's mouth when he spat into his hand, "That was my good tooth!"

Sasuke raised his foot, and brought it down as hard as he could on the man's shin, Sakura flinched briefly when she heard the 'crack' coming from the man's leg.

As he screamed in pain, Sasuke pulled the man to his feet, and used his body to break the glass opening the view to the street, "You've got five seconds to start talking," Sasuke exclaimed, "Or I start dropping."

"What do you want to know?" the man asked.

"What's Menendez doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked.

Sasuke dropped the man for a brief second, but then grabbed his ankle again, "Don't fuck with me," Sasuke said, "What's Menendez doing here?"

"I swear I don't what Menendez is doing here," the thug said, "Why would I like to you? I'm in no position TO lie!"

"If you don't know then who does?" Sasuke asked.

"Jonny Davidson," the thug exclaimed, "He's Falcone and Menendez's contact! His office is down the hall, but it's guarded! And he has a gun!"

"No problem," Sasuke said as he threw the man back into the room before planting his boot into the man's skull, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks for that," Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke, and placed her forehead against Sasuke's.

Sasuke assumed she wanted to give him a kiss, but didn't want to remove her mask.

Sasuke and Sakura proceeded down the hall to see two guards on opposite sides of a single door.

Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him, and spoke, "I know what to do," he said, "Follow my lead."

Two minutes later the guards were standing in the middle of the hallway in front of their boss's door, as they were standing, something heavy struck the glass, and shattered it, as they walked over to investigate they each felt a rope wrap around their legs, and before they could turn around, the guard on the left felt a thick-souled boot give him a hard shove on the rear, and the guard on the right felt a high-heeled boot give him a hard kick.

They both went flying over the edge but were snared about two stories downwards by their feet, and were knocked unconscious when their heads smacked the glass simultaneously.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to face the door, as they did, Sasuke heard a click from the other side of the door, and when he did, Sasuke pulled Sakura to the right side of the door as a buckshot came through the door.

As the man on the other side of the door pumped his shotgun, Sasuke reached into his belt, and pulled out a small device about the size of a quarter.

Sasuke placed it on the door, and pressed on the top which caused it to hum gently, as it did, Sasuke grabbed Sakura, knelt down, shielding her, and held his cloak above his head.

The explosion sent splintered wood everywhere, and sent the man flying back against his desk.

After standing up, and dusting themselves off, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the office where the contact tried to pick the shotgun up, and as he grabbed it Sasuke's thick-souled boot crushed his hand.

As he screamed in pain, Sasuke kicked the shotgun away, then Sakura grabbed him, and slammed him into his desk.

"Alright," She said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What is Menendez doing here?"

"Go fuck yourself." The Contact said.

"Very well," Sasuke said as he opened the pommel of his sword, and pulled out a small device, "I didn't want to use this but…" Sasuke pressed the device into the back of the man's neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This," Sasuke said as he gave the device a small tap which started to glow.

As the man screamed, Sakura could smell burning flesh, and as he screamed some more, Sakura turned it off, and spoke, "One more time," she said, "What is Menendez doing here?"

"He's interrogating one of Sand's psychopath's," the contact said, "He's in the adjacent building."

"Good," Sasuke said as he grabbed the device, turned the top one hundred and eighty degrees, put it back on the man's neck, and pressed the button again, there was a click, and the man fell completely unconscious against the floor, and started snoring.

"Nice one." Sakura said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he put the device back into his sword, "It has one charge left. I think it would be best to use it on Menendez."

"Let's go," Sakura said as she walked out the door toward the tram-platform.

They managed to arrive without running into any more thugs, when they finally got to the tram, Sasuke started it up, and the tram started moving.

They made it halfway across before one of Menendez's thugs saw them, and used his shotgun on one of the cables.

As the tram started to shake, Sasuke grabbed Sakura, took the grappling-hook from her belt, and fired.

Following their swing across the gap, the thug armed with the shotgun took aim, but still wasn't fast enough, and took Sakura's boot across his face.

Landing, Sasuke handed Sakura back the grappling gun, and they continued.

"Nice job," he said as they walked up to the unused elevator shaft.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she helped Sasuke open the elevator doors.

Both of them looked up and down the elevator, it was a good thirty three floors down, and twenty six stories up.

"Don't suppose you have a longer one of those do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry," Sakura said as she held out the grappling-hook, "Only goes up to thirty feet."

"Ok then," Sasuke said as he grabbed hold of the elevator cable, "You up for climbing?"

"A Cheetah," Sakura asked, "Climbing? After you."

Sasuke started climbing up the cable as Sakura followed suite, after climbing to the top, Sasuke climbed up on the small 'X' support beams the building had holding up the machinery, and then helped Sakura climb out.

Sasuke and Sakura then climbed out of the top of the elevator-shaft onto the roof, and below them they could see Menendez interrogating one of the most notorious psychopaths in Konoha's underworld, they called him 'Wildman'.

"How do we get to them?" Sakura asked.

"We surprise them," Sasuke said as he pulled another device from his belt which was very clearly a sting-ball grenade.

Sasuke pushed the button on the top, and tossed it off the edge.

The grenade dropped in through a break in the glass, and as one of them went to look at it, he looked up, saw Sasuke and Sakura, and as he raised his HK UMP to fire, the grenade went off, and small one-inch plastic balls came shooting out of the grenade at four hundred miles an hour.

Once the grenade went off Sasuke and Sakura came crashing through the ceiling.

The guard holding the UMP raised it only to have Sasuke draw his Katana, and in one slice, he took the barrel completely off.

The second guard who was holding a Benelli M4 raised it toward Sasuke, only to have Sakura's Kama slice the barrel in half.

The third ran up behind Sasuke with a crowbar, Sasuke spun around with the Katana, and sliced low at the man's knees, bringing him to them, and one kick to the face sent him to the ground.

Sakura flipped her Kama around, and brought it to the thug holding the disabled shotgun's face, the steel end broke his nose which caused blood to explode from his nostril, another two hits brought him to his knees, and then one final strike to the back of his head sent him to the ground.

For the final thug, Sasuke and Sakura both came in with a spinning-kick, Sasuke from the right, Sakura from the left, the souls of their boots met in the center, and made instant contact with the final thug's skull.

"Very good," Menendez said, "But how are you going to get in here?"

"We're not," Sasuke said as he jumped onto the top of Wildman's cell, and pulled out a small bottle, "Sulfuric acid, this whole bottle will melt the chain off of Wildman's collar," Sasuke started pouring the acid on the chain as David tried desperately to open the cell before getting the key, and running out as soon as Wildman broke free of the chains, and ran straight at Menendez who locked the cell behind him.

Sakura grabbed Menendez, and threw him against the wall as Sasuke jumped down next to her.

"Alright," Sakura said, "No more bullshit. Where were Falcone's drugs going to?"

"I don't know," Menendez said, "I never knew. I swear."

"Swear to us," Sasuke said, "Do you know who we are?"

"The Ronin and Cheetah." Menendez said.

"I'm sure you haven't heard of me that much," Sasuke said, "Aside from the fact that I took down your boss. And if you know her, then you know we don't mind getting a little violent. Now where were the drugs going?"

"I don't know," Menendez said, "It went to the Lower Burrows."

"Where in the Lower Burrows, Sasuke asked, "Or do we have to feed you to Wildman?"

"You wouldn't," Menendez said, "He'll tear me apart."

"Yea," Sasuke said, "I heard he does that. It's not pleasant to watch, but I can stomach it. The question is," Sasuke pulled out a mirror, "Can you?"

Menendez knew that Sasuke would show him the mirror and make him watch Wildman rip him to shreds, "Ok," Menendez said, "Ok! The old Natural History Museum! It went there! I don't know why! I swear to god!"

"I believe him," Sakura said.

"Good," Sasuke said as he pulled the device he knocked out Menendez and Falcone's contact with, pressed it against Menendez's neck, and pushed the button.

"Come on Ronin," Wildman said, "Why don't you give him and the cat to me? I won't hurt 'em. I just want to pet 'em!"

Sasuke pulled out a small ping-pong ball sized device, pressed a button mounted on the top, and gave it a toss into the cell where it exploded, and coated the cell in gas.

"Where to now?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go home." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped out of the small area where Menendez was interrogating Wildman, and as they reached the bottom step, Sasuke hit a button on his finned bracer, and held his arm out to Sakura who looped her arm with his.

As they reached the edge, the Zero flew into position, once the hatch opened to reveal Sakura's seat, Sasuke held Sakura's hand and let her get into the seat, the Zero then turned around, and Sasuke got in the driver's seat.

Sasuke flew the Zero back to the Uchiha Manor until they got to the lake a few yards away from the manor, and lowered into the lake.

In five minutes, they were inside the Dojo with Naruto waiting for them, "Welcome back Bro." Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he removed his mask and stepped out along with Sakura, "We got something to look up. Seems Doctor Garra Sand's involved. Menendez implicated him in the distribution of the drugs Falcone was shipping. See what you can dig up."

"I'll start a search now," Naruto said, "Right now I think you should get some sleep."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he and Sakura changed out of their outfits and back into their regular clothes.

Sasuke and Sakura walked upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom, Sakura had slept over at Sasuke's mansion several times, being his girlfriend so she had asked Sasuke to buy her a few things for her own closet.

While Sakura was getting ready, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, dressed in a pair of track pants and shirtless when he heard a whistle, and saw Sakura standing in the doorway to her walk-in closet wearing a Victoria Secrets Black Lace Bra and Thong, "Oh fuck," Sasuke said as he cupped his hand over his nose to wipe the nosebleed he felt coming on off his upper-lip, and was unable to hide his erection.

"Hello there Ronin," Sakura said as she walked over to the bed, and climbed toward him, "You like it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura rubbed against the side of Sasuke's head with her cheek, and let out a small purring noise, "I missed you when you were over there," Sakura said, "I wanted to see you so badly."

"I missed you too," Sasuke said as his hands took a firm hold on her waist, "I didn't want to leave you. But I had to get out of town."

"Don't say anything," Sakura said, "Just be alive with me tonight."

When Sasuke heard that, he snapped, first by attacking her neck, and then removing her lingerie.

Following Sakura kicking off Sasuke's pants and underwear, Sasuke took this chance to enter her.

Sakura flinched as Sasuke attacked her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "Oh shit Sasuke," Sakura said as she exploded.

"Ah fuck," Sasuke exclaimed as he exploded himself.

Sasuke then collapsed next to Sakura, and wiped his forehead clean of the sweat.

Sakura rolled over on top of Sasuke who looked down and smiled at her.

"Does the Ronin love me?" Sakura asked.

"Does the Cheetah love me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura chuckled before leaned up, and kissing Sasuke on the lips, "Good night," Sakura said, "Don't worry she does."

"And so does the Ronin." Sasuke said as both he and Sakura fell asleep.

The two slept as Naruto was downstairs preparing his own identity, a band with a strip of silver with Konoha's symbol on it, underneath he strip of silver was a pair of eye-holes which could see in x-ray vision, infrared, thermal, sonic, and night-vision.

Naruto took a long pole out of Sasuke's weapon rack which had two eight-flanged rounded ends that looked like dull maces on the ends of the staff.

Naruto tied the band around his eyes, attached two straps that went over his ears, and down beneath his jaw.

Naruto picked up the staff, and started swinging it around.

_I'm open to suggestions as to what should Naruto's Superhero (or sidekick) name should be…_


	6. New Team Mate

**Part 6 – Business as Usual…**

The next morning Konoha paparazzi who camped out in the woods outside Uchiha Manor to try and get a shot of the richest man in Konoha, and the city's best doctor asleep together.

All they got was a shot of Sasuke and Sakura sitting down to breakfast with Naruto and Naruto's girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black polo tee shirt while Sakura was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a pink tee shirt, Naruto was dressed in a pair of black jeans with an orange shirt, and Hinata was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a purple shirt.

"It's so nice to have breakfast with you Sasuke," Hinata said, "It's been six years since we've done this."

"Come on Hinata," Sasuke said, "You're the girlfriend of my best friend, the man who could be my brother, and the girl my one and only considers her sister. You're always welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Sasuke," Hinata said, "Did you hear about DEA Agent Menendez? Konoha PD caught him on the roof of the Projects with evidence he had been torturing the Wildman. He's been relieved of his DEA badge, and is going to spend the next two decades in jail."

"He deserved it," Sasuke said as he passed the eggs over to Sakura who accepted them, "It's corruption like that that boils my blood."

"They actually captured footage of the vigilante that took down Falcone," Hinata said, "What's his name?"

"The Ronin?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Hinata said, "Him, and that feline-pattern girl what's her name?"

"The Cheetah?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Hinata said, "Her. Rumor has it that whoever the Ronin and Cheetah are, they could be a married couple."

"Oh boy," Sasuke thought, "Here we go."

"Speaking of which…" Hinata began.

"Don't do it Hinata." Sasuke thought.

"Sakura…" Hinata continued.

"She's going to do it." Sasuke thought.

"When are you and Sasuke going to get married?" Hinata asked.

"She did it." Sasuke thought.

"Hinata," Sakura exclaimed, "I understand you want to know who's going to be the first maid of honor between us," Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's hand, "But Sasuke and I both agree when the time is right, we'll get engaged."

_Konoha City Court House_…

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" City Judge Jane Edwards asked.

"Yes your honor," Head-juror Mako Talbot said, "We the jury find the defended, James Falcone…" Falcone smiled because he knew what the Jury would say, "Guilty by means of Criminal Insanity," there were shouts of booing and angered chants from the audience, and Falcone couldn't believe his ears, "And we sentence him to be under Doctor Garra Sands care until declared sane enough to be put behind bars for the course of seven life sentences."

Falcone was escorted to a patty-wagon where Garra was waiting, and pushed inside.

Garra got in behind Falcone, and spoke, "Surprised by the jury's decision?" He asked.

"Yes," Falcone spoke, "I thought we had a deal!"

"The deal was terminated when Menendez was put away," Garra said, "Not to mention he implicated me in your smuggling operation to the Ronin and the Cheetah."

"The little fuck that put me in these," Falcone asked as he raised his cuffs, "And that cheetah-cat-suit-skinned bitch that's been gnawing away at my operation? They're working together?"

"Rumor has it they're married." Garra said.

"Then we have their weaknesses don't we?" Falcone asked.

"Unfortunately not," Garra said, "Because we don't know who the Ronin and the Cheetah are we can't touch them."

"I doubt you'll be around to see them unmasked," Falcone said, "You're taking me to San Fergana. I have men there."

"They work for me now," Garra said, "Or at least they used too…"

_Konoha Central Hospital_…

Sasuke and Sakura pulled into the employee parking lot of Konoha Central in Sasuke's 1970 Lamborghini Espada, and walked into the hospital.

As they were walking in, Konoha Central's Hospital Head Tsunade walked up to them, "Sakura," she said, "And Mr. Uchiha, welcome."

"Sorry we're late," Sakura said, "Sasuke wanted to drive me to work."

"That's very kind of him," Tsunade said, "I need you on the fourth floor. And I need to speak to you Sasuke."

Sasuke and Tsunade walked through the hospital halls: the hospital was losing funds because several of Garra's patients who were receiving treatment for PTSD had gone missing.

"We can't last through the year at this rate," Tsunade said, "We've got several surgeries lined up, but we can't afford new equipment. I went to Shino, but he couldn't do anything."

"Tsunade," Sasuke said as he turned toward her, "You should've come to me," Sasuke went into his pocket, and pulled out his checkbook, "Would…" he wrote down a number on the check, then turned it around, "This be enough to last you the year and get new equipment?"

Tsunade looked at the check, and had to sit down, "Sasuke," Tsunade said, "With that amount of money, we could last for five years, and get new equipment every year."

"Good," Sasuke said as he signed his name on the check, and made it out to Konoha Central Hospital, "Here you go," Sasuke tore out the check, and handed it to Tsunade, "Ma'am."

Tsunade hugged Sasuke, then took off down the hallway.

Sasuke just put his hands in the pocket of his jacket, and walked the other way.

When Sasuke arrived back at Uchiha Manor, he was greeted by Naruto, "Hey boss," he said as he walked up to Naruto with the dossier on Dr. Garra Sands, "We did pick up something on Sands. Turns out our dear Dr. Sands' latest work has been on the psychological effects being buried alive in sand has on the mentally unstable. With their signed permission," Naruto then pulled out the copy of a document signed by one of Dr. Sands' patients, "The only problem is this document has been signed by a patient that doesn't exist. And the patient that supposedly signed this letter just right after signing this coincidentally 'escaped' from the asylum, and was found three days later," Naruto pulled out a picture of the inmate resting on the coroner's table, half his skin covered in sand, "Dead."

"Let me guess," Sasuke said as they entered the Dojo, "Cause of death was a slip and fall blow to the head that resulted in drowning in the Konoha River?"

"And for the grand prize," Naruto said, "Konoha's greatest detective."

"I like that actually," Sasuke said as he sat down at the computer, "Keep feeding my ego," Sasuke entered the deceased patient's information into the computer, not a minute later the information came back to Sasuke, "Anton Boyd," he said as he looked at the information he received, "Born in Konoha in 1986, both parents deceased at very young age. Raised by grandparents, both deceased in 2014. Unmarried, single. No prior arrests. Previous jobs, Corporal in the U.S. Marine Corps, and later a clerk at the Konoha Baptist Church. Last seen November sixth, 2015. Presumed dead."

"Nobody to miss him," Naruto said as he took the file, "Nobody to leave an orphan. He was the perfect mark for someone like Sands."

"Doesn't surprise me," Sasuke said, "I saw shit like this over in Japan. Find somebody nobody's going to miss, and butcher them. It's the perfect scam, and a man like Boyd is the perfect mark. What about the museum Menendez mentioned?"

"I did some checking on that," Naruto said as he fished another file, "And I found that less than three weeks after Sands was given his job at San Fergana, a deposit of several million shows up in his account, and the next day," Naruto showed Sasuke the file, "It's gone."

"All of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Every last bit," Naruto said, "And the day after that the former Konoha Natural History Museum is bought by an anonymous buyer who later closes it to the public."

"Interesting," Sasuke said, "Tomorrow night me and Sakura have to take a look at that museum."

"I think the Ronin can arrange that," Naruto said, "I managed to find the original architect's blueprints for the museum."

"Uploaded to the computer?" Sasuke asked.

"You know it," Naruto said, "By the way. I wanted to talk to you about possible training."

"Training?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, "Strictly for self-defense purposes."

"Very well," Sasuke said, "I suppose we can do something."

Half an hour later…

"Alright," Sasuke said as he set up three dummies, "Lesson one my mentor in Japan taught me: always pay attention," Sasuke then walked up behind Naruto, "What do you see?"

Naruto took a good look at the three dummies, "The first one is leaning a bit to the right," Naruto began, "He's favoring his left leg. First point of attack."

"Good," Sasuke said, "What else?"

"The middle is wearing a large coat," Naruto said, "He's concealing something, probably a gun. I'd need to get rid of him first."

"Yes," Sasuke said, "And the third?"

"The third is holding a sword," Naruto said, "He has an advantage over the first but the middle still poses a danger the other two don't."

"Very good," Sasuke said as he walked up behind Naruto carrying a weird set of glasses that looked like an Oculus Rift, "Now for some real work," Sasuke held out the glasses.

"What are these," Naruto asked as he took them from Sasuke's hands.

"Something very special I made for this specific purpose," Sasuke said, "It's loaded with a special training program I came up with the other day. Just slide them on, and you can start."

As soon as Naruto slid the goggles on and activated them he found himself standing in a monastery in Tibet, "Sasuke," Naruto asked, his voice echoing everywhere, "Sasuke?"

"I'm right here," Sasuke said as he appeared on the platform on top of a platform overlooking Naruto, "This simulation will be your test. Show me you have the wisdom to be ruthless."

Sasuke then disappeared as Naruto ascended the ladder, and entered the central chamber where he found Sasuke waiting with a pole about one foot long made out of some kind of smooth black metal with metal rings around the ends, "Now for your next challenge… I think you'll like this, I had it specially made for someone adapt with a bow-staff, and yes I checked the security tape," Sasuke said as he held out the pole, "Take it."

Naruto took the pole from Sasuke's hand, and examined it, "What is this thing supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"Give the ends a twist." Sasuke said.

Naruto twisted the ends, and the pole extended into a staff, "Nice," Naruto said, "What else does it do?"

There are several buttons on the staff," Sasuke said, "Each one of them has a set function. What they are for is for you to find out. Plus the end you twist is the one that extends."

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"For your next challenge," Sasuke pointed toward a small area as three ninjas appeared, "Two of these ninjas are of little to no threat to someone with that weapon, the other is very dangerous, find the one very dangerous, and take him down. Show me your intuition."

Naruto snuck up behind the ninjas to find that one had a machete, another had a pipe, and the final one had a super-shorty shotgun.

Naruto extended the right end of the staff underneath the ninja's legs, and hit the first button which caused to extensions to come out of the sides of the end.

Naruto brought the staff swiftly upwards, causing him to sing a Soprano High Note C6, Naruto then retracted the end of the staff which caused the ninja to do a front-flip onto his back, and after that one blow to the face was all it took to knock him unconscious.

"Very good Naruto," Sasuke said, "Take out your stronger opponent first, and others will cower before you."

Naruto proceeded to the next room where Sasuke was waiting next to a small pouch of shuriken, "A ranged weapon is always a good idea," Sasuke said, "This shuriken is your next objective. Come and take it."

As Naruto took a step forward, there was a whirl, and as he took a second step a 3,000 volt shock shot up his left foot.

"What the fuck Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes the obvious approach is the wrong approach," Sasuke said, "You must find another way across those beams."

Naruto looked up, and saw a metal pole running underneath a beam that ran the length of the room.

He simply leapt up, grabbed hold of the pole, and used it to cross the electrified floor.

Once he was across, he dropped down in front of Sasuke who smiled, and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Well done," he said before opening the cabinet, "Take it."

Naruto took the pouch to see that Sasuke had customized the shuriken to look like sharpened nine fox-tails.

"You did this on purpose didn't you," Naruto asked as he held up one of the shurikens.

"Don't think that I didn't notice," Sasuke said as they walked to the next area, "I saw the nine extensions that ran off the back of that blindfold of yours. I just thought it would help sell the image you're going for."

The two of them arrived a small target range, "Show me what you can do," Sasuke said as he pointed to the three targets.

Naruto retrieved one of the shurikens, and gave it a toss, outer-third ring.

"Not very accurate." Naruto said.

"Not very," Sasuke said before taking Naruto's staff, he then gave the left end a small twist, and as the arm extended, he hit the second button on the staff, and a small gutter appeared in the arm, "Insert the other two in that little gutter, and hit the hit the third button."

Naruto inserted two of the shuriken into the gutter, aimed at the second target, hit the third button on his staff, and the shuriken knocked the bullseye out of the target.

He then aimed at the second, and pulled the trigger: the bullseye was torn out of the target.

"Nice job," Sasuke said, "Now for the next test."

The two of them walked outside and arrived at a large bell, "This is the test?" Naruto asked.

"Ring the bell." Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his staff to the bell, tapped against it three times, and someone on the other end asked, "What's the password?"

"This is your idea right?" Sasuke asked.

"My friend," Sasuke said, "This is how I was trained," he then gestured toward another door, "This way."

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at a large open area, "This is a test of everything you've learned in this simulation," Sasuke said as three ninjas appeared in the courtyard below, "Those three ninja are you objective. They have the password to the final room. Be warned they are armed. Do not make your presence known until you have found a solution to their weapons. This is where your shurikens and staff should come in handy."

Sasuke then disappeared, allowing Naruto to contemplate the situation, and soon saw a small cage full of powder.

He loaded up his staff, and shot the shuriken out the end of the staff, sliced the rope holding the cage in half.

The cage fell into the courtyard below, and startled the ninjas who dropped their weapons, "Uzumaki did that," one of them said, "He's out of his mind."

"He's one man," the second said, "We can handle him."

Naruto extended both sides of his staff, and activated the forth button on his staff to have eight smooth blunt flanges open on each end of the staff.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto said as he leapt down into the courtyard.

The ninjas drew their weapons, one was holding a pair of nunchucks, the second was carrying a sword, and the final one was carrying a pair of tonfas.

The first came at Naruto who blocked the incoming swing which wrapped around the near end of the staff, and one simple pull took the nunchucks out of the ninja's hands.

Naruto then struck, the first blow took the ninja's knee, sending him to the ground, he then used the staff like a pool cue, and knocked the ninja unconscious with a single blow to the side of the head.

The second came at Naruto with his Katana above his head, Naruto simply spun the staff around the first ninja's neck, the first swing hit the ninja on the bridge of the nose, and the rebound got him in the groin.

Naruto flipped over the first ninja's back, grabbed his staff, swept the second ninja's legs out from under him, and slammed the staff hard down on the second ninja's stomach so hard, the wood where he landed cratered.

The third swatted Naruto across the face, sending him backwards.

Naruto flipped the staff around backwards, hitting the man upwards across the chin, knocking him backwards, then swatted him sideways across the cheekbone, sending him against the side-wall.

Naruto then held the staff against the ninja's neck, "I need to get upstairs." Naruto said.

"Then go." The ninja said.

"What's the password?" Naruto asked as he bunted the ninja on the bridge of the nose with the end of his staff.

"Please?" The ninja asked.

"FOR THE DOOR!" Naruto yelled as he broke the ninja's leg with the end of the staff.

"Sorry," the ninja said as he held his broken leg, "It's Samurai."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he spun the staff around, and knocked the ninja unconscious with one blow to the side of the head.

"Very good," Sasuke said as Naruto walked up to the balcony, "You've learned well."

Naruto and Sasuke walked back toward the bell before Naruto said, "I had a good teacher."

Naruto hit the bell one more time with his staff, and the ninja on the other side asked, "What is the password?"

"Samurai." Naruto said.

The door slid open revealing a large throne room, "It is time for your final challenge before you can take up a mask," Sasuke said, "Show me where your heart lies."

Naruto entered the throne room to see a very pale man with long black hair and snake-like eyes, "You have done ssssssssso well," the pale man said, "I am Orochimaru, leader of the Order of the Ssssssssnake. You have proven yoursssssself as a champion of jussssstice. Now you must ssssshow your commitment," two ninja brought a man forward, restraining him, "Thisssss man isssss a murder. Sssshow us your commitment to jusssstice."

"No," Naruto said, "I'm not a killer."

"You ssssaid you want to learn jusssstice," Orochimaru said, "Thissss man issss a murder. For your own ssssake, there issss no turning back."

"Your right," Naruto said, "There is no turning back. But there is an alternative," Naruto spun around with the right side of his staff extended, and took out both ninjas with one swing.

As the ninjas released the man, he ran up to Naruto to thanks him, "Thank you," he said, "Thank you."

"RUN!" Naruto yelled.

Nine other ninjas and Orochimaru surrounded Naruto, and as they closed in, the simulation froze, Sasuke then appeared, and walked through the ninjas, "Well done," Sasuke said, "You have shown me that your willingness to save someone is strong than your willingness to survive. You have done well, and you have earned your right to wear a mask."

Naruto removed the head-set to reveal Sasuke had a suit ready for him, it was similar to his own save that the gauntlets were not finned, they exposed his hands, there was no mask or cape, it was bright orange with black stripes, and his mask was waiting for him.

"It looks pretty cool," Naruto said as he walked up to his suit, "What about a name?"

"Kurama." Sasuke said.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"When I was in Japan there was a local legend among the people I trained under," Sasuke said, "Of a giant nine-tailed fox that at one point could not be defeated until a brave warrior stood up, and finally ended its reign of terror, at the cost of his life."

"I like Kurama," Naruto said as he pulled the mask over his face, "When's the first mission?"

"Tomorrow night," Sasuke said, "You, Sakura, and I are going after Sands."

"The Justice Trio." Naruto said.

"One thing before we leave," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a small device.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a hair-changer," Sasuke said, "Only you wear your hair blonde and spikey. Simply turn that on, and you'll be able to disguise your hair," he then handed Naruto six small strips of metal that would attach to the side of his mask like a fox's whiskers, "Put those on the sides of your mask, and they won't be able to recognize your voice."

Naruto attached the strips of metal to the side of his mask, and swiped the device over his hair which changed it from blonde to black.

"Know who I am," Naruto asked, his voice sounded heavily auto tuned.

"Not a clue," Sasuke said, "I think we're going to make a great team."

The next day, Sakura walked into the Dojo to see Sasuke and Naruto preparing their weapons.

"He's coming?" Sakura asked.

"I think you'll like what you see," Sasuke said, "Meet the newest member of our team: Kurama."

"Kurama?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Sasuke said, "Let's suit-up."

After sliding on their costumes, they walked up to the Zero, "Why the Zero?" Sakura asked.

"It's more mobile than the X-1," Sasuke said, "And more discreet, let's go."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto climbed into the Zero, Sasuke and Sakura up front, and Naruto in the back of the Zero.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he powered up the Zero, "Course for the old Konoha Natural History Museum laid in," he hit a single button over his head, and navigated the zero into the pool he and Sakura took when they set off through to take down Menendez, "Here we go."

After they reached the end of the trench that led to the river, Sasuke pulled the Zero out of the river, and flew off toward the city.

_Off to the old Natural History Museum_…


End file.
